


I Saved You A Seat

by spooked



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU full of oc padawans, Bottom Finn, Established Relationship, Finn Returns Home, Finn-centric, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Happy to announce:, Healing, Jedi Finn, M/M, Poe loves Finn and fights the good fight, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reunion Sex, Scars, Supportive Poe Dameron, The Resistance is always plotting, another goddamn 'life at the base' fic i know, dialogue heavy because I love dialogue, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked/pseuds/spooked
Summary: Finn has spent some time away from D'Qar to further explore his relationship with the Force. He hasn't been long, but the Resistance waits for no man, and General Organa's next move is already in the works.Some are handling the lull of peacetime better than others, but in the time between their next battle and the last, there's nothing to do but live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it best to take this one step at a time - or two chapters at a time. 
> 
> Also, Finn has a line up in this fic because I make the rules. F*** you LucasFilm.  
> (If you're not black and have no idea what tip I'm on, think of John's haircut in [Pacific Rim](http://digitalspyuk.cdnds.net/16/47/1600x800/landscape-1479815739-john-boyega-pacific-rim-maelstrom.jpg). Good shit.)

_Around 1400 hours Zhellday, 35 ABY_

One thing the Resistance base and Starkiller had in common (if one was willing to admit any similarities existed at all) was an obsession with scheduling. 

No sooner than Finn set foot on D'Qar he was handed official communique from General Organa by a passing member of her liaison. It was a detailed list of next debriefing he was expected to attend, the next two strategy conferences where his input would be of service, and lastly his latest medical examination with Dr. Kalonia, which according to his communique was going to happen in half an hour. 

Finn knew if he failed to check in at his examination, there would be at least one official on base who'd assume that Finn hadn't set foot back on D'Qar along with the other Jedi, who would have certainly made it to their carefully scheduled activities even if he ignored his.

It was an unrecorded rule in the Resistance that if you could keep everyone busy at all hours of the day, or at least in anticipation of being busy, then no one would ever waste any time. 

That was somewhat true. 

It was in anticipation of being busy that Finn managed to wash the tackiness of stale, artificial ship air and the dirt and grime of another planet's terrain from his skin in the fresher.

He decided against putting his robes back on. There was no way that Skywalker would be able to coerce him into any more training. 

Not for the rest of day at least.

 

Dr. Kalonia often worked out of a small clinic in central operations when no one was dying or suffering something so risky that med droid couldn't handle alone. Finn was in bad condition for a long time and rocky condition for a little more. He was so used to spending his time being walked or rolled in and out of the main hospital bay that it often slipped his mind to look for her in Central first.

"Dr. Kalonia," Finn greeted.

"Finn, you're right on time."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Finn felt as if he'd pulled off his shirt and hopped up onto that cold metallic exam table a thousand times before. The routine was a simple one, and boring because of it. After Finn was shirtless and sitting pretty, Dr. Kalonia would scan the scar tissue on his back. If he was lucky, the device would pick up fewer dead or distressed nerves than it had the last time. Then, she'd take a charged metal rod and meticulously stimulate each 'cold spot' with a truly _enterprising_ form of electrotherapy. It never failed to start a fire under Finn's skin somewhere new.

*It's a good thing*, he tried to remind himself as he flinched. It isn't working if it doesn't hurt.

Dr. Kalonia wrote some notes in her log. She mumbled more positives than negatives because Finn was getting better every month. 

Finn put his shirt back on.

"Good, very good. The scar is healing better than we anticipated, I must say. You've been using the gel I gave you?"

Finn blinked away the tears in his eyes as the sting began to dull into an ache. That ache would eventually give way to something else. Something like permanent sensitivity. 

"Of course," he said. 

"Do you need more?"

Finn shook his head, "No." 

"How often do you apply it?"

He frowned. "Once a week, like you suggested. But I don't need as much as I used to."

Dr. Kalonia patted his shoulder, and Finn hopped down from the exam table. 

"Three times a week," She repeated. "I assume Dameron still does the job for you?"

Finn rolled his shoulders, jaw clenched as tried to accommodate the fresh ache in his back. "Yes," he said tersely.

"Well then tell him not to ration it. If you need more we'll get you more, Finn. But as long as it's helping your recovery I want you to use it."

"I understand," he said.

"Good. We need you at your best, Finn."

 

Finn arrived at the canteen just as the wide sheet doors were dropping down in front of the food, separating the hall from the kitchens impartially. There was something about those sliding doors and the shuttering sound they make as they hit the countertops, and locked on the other side, that was so definitive. It just screamed 'you missed your chance' or maybe, 'sorry, come back at the next scheduled meal time', considering that's what the sign adhered to the doors read. Finn didn't bother banging on them or pleading with the cooks on the other side to give him some of whatever smelled so good back there. 

He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

He sought out Rapier Squadron instead. 

"Oh, look who it is!"

The thing about the cool kid's table is that it was always the same one. It was the best table in the room, the one farthest from the trash bins and closest to the windows, all that. Except in the Resistance caff, there were no windows. It was underground like almost everything else, and the cool kid's table was quite inconsistently whichever one Rapier Squadron decided to occupy that mealtime. 

Though that didn't make them harder to find, and it kind of spotted him first.

"Brilliant timing, Finn!" Karé yelled. She was all the way across the room, but her voice carried and she knew it. "Get over here before your food gets cold." 

"Oh." Finn blushed. That was one way to get his attention. Plenty of heads popped up due to the commotion Karé was hell bent on causing, but most importantly she roused Poe, who spotted Finn in an instant. He was up, and Finn was in his arms before either of them could formulate a simple 'hello'. 

Poe hugged him tightly. "Island life suits you well, love."

"Poe Dameron," Finn whispered into his neck, "you have no idea". The coarseness of his cheek against Finn's was an interesting surprise. The interstellar orange jumpsuit was very familiar, and so were the happy crinkles at the corners of his eyes, but the beginnings of a beard gracing his profile were new, nonexistent the last time they met. Poe was as handsome as always, now with the added distinction.

"I'm all ears, buddy," Poe replied, leading Finn across the caff. 

"Well if it isn't the return of the Jedi!" Snap hailed, raising his juice pack. "It's good to see your face, kid."

"Welcome back, Finn," L'Ulo added, ever the diplomat. 

He was coaxed into a seat between Karé and Poe at their table. Karé did the scooting, and Poe, of course, did the coaxing. 

"It's good to be back, trust me," Finn said and intended to say more as far as greetings went, but Poe was sliding a tray of steaming broth and melon bread in front of him - so that was the amazing smell - and just like that Finn realized it could wait.

"This for me?" He asked, mostly for show, the spoon was already in his hand.

"I figured you'd be late." 

Finn planted a kiss directly onto Poe's lips and watched it grow into the same kind of silly smile he must've been sporting. 

"Thank you," Finn said and felt the gratitude like something tangible. "So, did I miss anything good?" 

"It was uneventful," Poe replied. He was oddly dismissive considering how busy the base was at all times. If that wasn't true, they wouldn't have to schedule like they did.

"Poe spent half the week pouting," Karé blurted. "And the other half with a stick up his ass." 

Poe sighed. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was making him look like an ass. She couldn't help herself.

It was just that, not so long ago, it seemed nothing could shake the cool demeanor and suave sensibility that was Black Leader. The man was unmovable, like a stone against the tide. He didn't shy away from mortal danger or back down when a battle fell from his favor. He could give a motivational speech at 1,000 km as three TIE fighters pursued, firing lasers cannons from sixty yards. Karé knew this for a fact. She'd seen it. Poe would always be Rapier Squadron's bright and shining beacon, a real leader, the likes of General Organa and Admiral Ackbar even if Karé would never let herself admit it. 

They would be at a loss without his guidance and support, the entire X-Wing division. Only recently, Black Leader had his own light, Finn, and now he finally understood what it meant to live in suspense. 

So if Karé teased him for it every once and awhile….

Well, that just meant she was happy for him.

Poe angled himself into Finn's space, determined to ignore the rest of his squad. "We weren't given anything to _do_. Nothing to spy on, nothing to protect, no one to stop. Not a single ISR the entire week." He shrugged. "Who knew winning the battle meant I'd be out of a job?"

"I doubt you're out of a job, Poe," Finn frowned. "At worst the General is gathering her resources and evaluating our boundaries before she makes her next move. Starkiller left a pretty big control vacuum in this system when it blew."

So did the Honsonian system, but Finn didn't like mentioning that when he didn't have to. He hated the way thinking about Starkiller's test planet made him shiver. All those innocent people… just gone. And with them the Senate. Without Honsonian Prime, there was no government to conduct peace. Without Starkiller lurking in every shadow, there was no evil to conduct war. 

As of then, there was only the Resistance. But they couldn't rest. Not for a moment.

"The First Order won't be showing up to fill any vacuums anytime soon," Poe said. "They weren't exactly planning on their base being destroyed." 

"So it's where they go to lick their wounds that we have to worry about," Finn prompted. "There are smaller bases all over the galaxy."

"Then how do we find them?" Karé said. Just because they weren't talking to her didn't mean she couldn't hear. "They could be literally anywhere."

"I've been looking." Poe huffed. "*We've* been looking. If there were survivors no one knows where they've gone. I'd kill for a clue at this point."

Finn chewed the last bite of his melon bread and frowned. "We have to assume it was the worst of them. Gener- _Hux_ , Kylo Ren, and some of the officers at least," he said. "It isn't about where they've gone anymore. We're never going to find them in the obvious places. It's time to think about they might do when they get there. Hux isn't capable of landing on a planet without making an impression. We just have to figure out what that would look like, what shape it would take. Then we can move from there."

Finn had gone glassy eyed recounting the conversation he'd had with Admiral Ackbar and Statura almost a week earlier. It was just before he left with Luke and the other padawans for Ahch-To. He was remembering the general unease that seemed to lord over that day and how not everyone in the room had come to terms with the possibility of Hux and Kylo Ren both surviving the Assult on Starkiller when suddenly he heard Poe's wistful sigh and snapped right out of it.

Finn recognized the stricken look on his face immediately. 

"You were born for this," Poe declared. 

Finn was confused. "But you've heard all this before, haven't you?"

Poe shook his head, smiling privately. "I'm not invited to the same meetings as you are. I just show up when something needs shooting at." 

"Oh," Finn replied. He was a little taken aback, "But you do more than shoot at stuff. A lot more."

Poe shrugged, unconcerned. "At least now I know why we've been grounded these past few weeks. That feels better than living in limbo."

"So you're not out of a job yet," Finn said, grinning ruefully. 

Poe grinned back. "Not yet. That'd be the day though, wouldn't it?"

"Wow," Snap said, gawking at Finn and Poe from across the table. "Five minutes in and he's already managed to fix the commander's bad mood. I tell ya, that Jedi mind trickery is no joke." 

Finn frowned. He hadn't done anything, and he didn't appreciate the notion that he would. Hell, even if he did do some 'Jedi mind trickery', it wouldn't work that way.

Poe's hackles raised as if he'd forgotten that the other pilots still occupied the same breathing space. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said without bothering to hide his annoyance. "You all don't have assignments to do?"

Karé stuck her tongue out at him. It was the sort of playful response that Finn had never seen anyone outside of the Resistance do. He had never felt the need to try it for himself.

"Seriously, all of your trays are empty. I have no idea why you'd still be in the canteen, gawking like a bunch of reapers. We may be grounded, but all of you still have ships that need attention."

"Aww come on Poe, don't be like that…" Jess said, pouting extensively. "I'll get to it."

"I finished my repairs this morning," Lolo commented quietly, tapping away on his data pad.

Oddy raised one hand. "Me too." 

"I just wanted to hear about Finn's latest field trip," Snap said innocently. 

Finn couldn't help the way his eyes rolled skyward. "My 'field trip' was mostly just sitting as still as possible on an island in the middle of nowhere. For hours at a time. Fun couldn't begin to describe it." He said dryly.

" _What for?_ " Snap asked. He was genuinely aghast at the idea. 

"To better surrender my mind and body to the natural elements of the force through mediation." 

Finn had heard it explained by Luke Skywalker so many times that by then, the reasoning sounded obvious to his own ears. But Karé stared incredulously. "But for so long? No way."

"Luke would go for much longer." Finn shrugged. "I'm a rookie."

"I could never!" Jess exclaimed. "What about bathroom breaks..."

"You stop the mediation to release yourself, obviously," Oddy cut in.

Jess disagreed, "you have to hold it in," and no sooner did the both of them go off on a tangent about the intricacies of bodily function during extended meditation because no one in Rapier Squadron knew how to be wrong. 

Truth was, he just didn't eat much on Ahch-To. 

Poe was laughing into Finn's neck. The press of him against his side made Finn feel overly comfortable on the hard metal bench. He began to sag back against Poe, warm from the heat they shared and the broth filling him up and familiar hum of conversation around him. He could barely remember what it meant to be freezing, cold to the bone like he so often was on Hoth. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Finn had barely gotten another spoonful of broth to his lips before Karé was opening her mouth again. He was starting to understand why the pilots stuck around even after the food was gone. 

"Hey, Finn..."

One thing about meals with the Jedi: they were meant to be quiet. In the canteen, even if it wasn't Rapier Squadron talking over itself keeping his attention, the throb of background chatter was enough of a distraction. It was one thing to be aware of every person in the room when they were all talking. It was another to feel all of their life forces at once. 

Skywalker would remind him to practice self-control if he was there, so Finn blocked out as much of it as he dared and patiently replied, "Yes, Karé?" 

"Can I ask you a question…a question about Cetus?"

Finn perked up. "Cetus Tanmme?"

Karé was red. "Do you know much about him?"

Finn considered it. Cetus was one of Luke's padawans like Finn, Rey, and his sister Enif. After having recognized the distinctive pull of a force user while recruiting in the badlands years ago, General Organa had been keeping the twins under her wing as technicians in the Resistance ever since. They were yet another reason why she'd been holding her breath in anticipation of the day Luke Skywalker would show his face on D'Qar. 

Cetus had been training alongside Finn since the beginning. He knew him like a brother. 

"Plenty," Finn decided, "depending on the context…that being said sometimes nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"Well if you were to ask me if Cetus has any strategical weaknesses when it comes to his lightsaber technique, then I couldn't help you. But if you were to ask if he's involved with anyone romantically as of now then I would have to say no, no he isn't." 

Finn licked his spoon clean, daydreaming a little about having a second bowl of his broth. "Did I answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks," Karé replied, a little lost, but smiling anyway. She gathered her mess from the table as she readied to leave, and Lolo trailed after her. Maybe they were going to work on Karé's unfinished assignments. 

"Well said," Poe whispered from his right, and Finn laughed.

Snap shouted after them. "Hey, I expect to see you both at the shack tomorrow night! No excuses." 

Karé waved dismissively at him. It was impossible to know if that meant she'd be there or not. Finn himself had no idea what it was about.

And then Poe got up and announced to the entire room, "That goes for all of you! The shack, tomorrow night." He said, his voice suddenly loud and commanding. "Drinks are on me."

The entire canteen had something to say about that, mostly whoops and cheers. Most of Red and Blue Squadron were present, and even a few agents. There was very little chance that the word wouldn't spread throughout the entire Resistance by that evening.

"This is going to be the shindig to end all shindigs!" Snap proclaimed and laughed a hearty laugh. "I have to go now. There's a lot of planning to be done. Thanks to Commander Dameron here, I might just pull it all off by dinner!"

Finn could swear that man planned his entire life around mealtimes. But then again, everyone on base did. It was a lot less daunting than planning around when a loved one would return, or when a mission would end, or whenever time would run out completely.

"So a party huh?"

Poe shrugged. "It's Snap's birthday tomorrow," he said. "Despite him calling it a 'shindig' and refusing to let anyone plan it for him, it's for Snap." Poe shrugged. "He's right to think we all need a bit of a reprieve from all of the tension in the air around here. But he's working alone, so the least I could do is pay for the man's booze."

"That's…" Finn was impressed. "Nice of you," he said. It was hard enough getting shaving razors on D'Qar sometimes. Poe must've had this planned for awhile if he was going to get his hands on entire party's worth of drinks just for Snap.

"I am a nice guy, believe it or not," Poe said. 

Finn gave him a very serious looking once over with narrowed eyes. "That doesn't seem realistic," he joked.

"Oh yeah?" And the way his hand gripped Finn's upper thigh under the table was decidedly mean. "How about I prove just how nice I am?" 

Finn was in an interesting place between courtesy, and Poe, who considered public affection a privilege and was damn good at instigating it when he wanted to. It was in the way he batted his eyelashes, purred every word out around pink lips as if each one could be dirty on its own, winked at Finn as if meant nothing, and tilted his chin just low enough for all of it to feel like a secret. 

But then, Finn could do that too. And why not? It made Poe just as flush.

"How about I prove you wrong," Finn replied easily. He glanced around the canteen. Lolo, Karé, and Snap were gone and Jess had dragged Oddy away. He and Poe were on their own, but they weren't alone just yet.

Poe mused, "Is it just me or does no one want to be left alone with us?" 

Finn's laughter rung out like a bell. "Let's get out of here," he suggested, and Poe agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn strolled backward into their shared quarters with his fingers hooked through Poe's belt loops, tugging him along. The screen door slid shut behind them as the bed approached, forcing Finn to sit. 

He looked up to Poe with critical, dark eyes. "You can take all this off," Finn said, gesturing to Poe's entire outfit. "It's in the way."

Poe didn't have any arguments. His new jacket and worn t-shirt both went, tossed aside with his belt as Finn watched. 

He put his hands on the first button holding his pants together, but Finn gently knocked them away. 

"Let me."

Poe released a short breath and nodded carefully, yielding again. Finn may have been trying to get under his skin, but Poe had been waiting on him for two weeks. 

He could wait a bit longer. 

Yet still, Finn took his time with Poe's buttons. 

He undid all three methodically, and let Poe step out of his pants without touching him anywhere. It was almost cruel. 

"Thanks for the help," he said, voice completely drenched in sarcasm.

Finn smirked, all charm and no remorse. "No problem," he said. "So, are you gonna fuck me with your boots on?" Finn made a face. "Because I don't know how I feel about that."

Poe laughed and laughed some more. "No, I'm not. But that's not what's going to slow us down." He bent at the waist until he and Finn's foreheads nearly touched. Finn tilted just a little to return his short kiss. "You can take this off," he mimicked, gently tugging at Finn's collar. "It's in the way."

Finn undressed and started with his boots if that meant anything. Sitting on the bed like he was, Poe had to help him pull his pants off without things getting too ridiculous, but Finn still laughed trying to kick them off himself.

Then he pushed himself backward up the bed with Poe stalking after him, as if he'd been connected by a tether, and five feet was an impossible breadth to have between them.

Finn had a tendency to search faces, especially his, as if he tried hard enough he could pick up every little thing that crossed the commander's mind. 

And he was good at it, of course he was, and Poe had quickly become defenseless without a mask to shield his thoughts. 

He loved it. He couldn't lie. He loved being seen by Finn in a way that he couldn't quite comprehend, somehow all-encompassing and curiously innocent at the same time. It only took one look to know he'd never want to be seen by anyone else the same way. 

Poe would happily let those dark eyes consume him.

So once Finn reached the metallic headboard and laid himself flat to look up at Poe, it was obvious what he'd see.

"I'm going to get you off first, okay? Wouldn't want you tapping out on me half way through."

"You should be worried about yourself!" Finn complained, fake outrage masking his grin.

"Trust me, I am. But I've been thinking about this for awhile, so what do you say? Indulge me."

Finn opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. Whatever he was going to say ended up as a nod, a single giddy bob of his head. It was Finn giving his blessing.  
His breathing had shallowed already, and Poe hadn't done much more than touch his bare body. 

Poe fawned over him. One day Finn would be able to ask for the things he wanted most without any reservations or inhibitions, but until then, Poe would make sure he didn't have to.

He took his time, and that was one luxury they didn't often have. He loved on the flat plane of Finn's stomach, his happy trail, and soft inner thighs a thousand times over because he could. By the time Poe had taken Finn's dick in hand and began massaging the length of him, Finn was already flushed and stirring delicately under him. 

"How are you feeling?" Poe asked. He could see Finn's jaw clench from where he lay between his legs. 

Finn inhaled deeply. "Fine," he said. "Good. Keep going, please."

Poe bit down on the flesh of his bottom lip for a moment and tried to will control over his own arousal, while near his face Finn's heavy cock laid curved towards his navel. 

Poe smiled to himself. The magic word really was magic.

Finn, as dizzy on endorphins as he was, tried his best to keep from moaning too obnoxiously as Poe swallowed him down. He was too good at what he did to Finn, for Finn. It was as if the heat of his mouth and the caress of his tongue could cure sanity. It was much too quickly becoming too much for a sensitive, somewhat touch starved ex-trooper. But they were alone in that cramped, subterranean cabin, so if Finn curled his fingers into Poe's hair and arched restlessly against the sheets as if he was truly being touched for the first time, every time, then no one else would know the sight. There was nothing else for him in that moment but Poe, and the rising insistence of an orgasm tightening Finn's muscles and blurring his vision. 

Poe's eyes were much clearer. They practically sparkled as he looked up at Finn. The tip of his nose brushed the course and curly hair at Finn's base, lingered in a messy kiss to the head of his cock, and kept him from coming too close to the edge. Finn was strung out. He'd become taut like a bowstring under him. 

Eventually, Poe had gotten past the point of just testing, tasting, teasing. His own hips jerked lazily against the sheets as he chased all of Finn's good feelings back into him. In the end, Poe relaxed his throat and allowed Finn to move on his own. 

Finn rocked earnestly with the rhythm of his heart thumping against his ribs. He thought he could hear it as well as feel it, like the low groans emanating from Poe. He was fluid in his moves until one sudden and stuttering jerk of the hips stilled him, and Finn released, collapsing all at once.

There was a moment of silence as he came down, but it was doomed to be short-lived.

"Spiritual ventures to Ahch-To aren't going to become a regular thing with you, are they?" Poe found himself asking. 

He was only quiet with his mouth full, Finn noticed, and even that was conditional. 

Poe's lips and chin were shiny, streaked in saliva and cum. He wiped at it absently as he leaned over the edge of the bed, feeling with the tips of his fingers for the little black bottle hiding under there. "You with me, baby?"

"I..." Finn shook his head, and flashed Poe an absolutely solar smile. "I missed you too, jerk."

Poe rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking that would go unsaid." He found the black bottle then. "Do you need a moment?"

Finn lay back, his arms crossed behind his head, thighs parted just as casually. He sighed in comfort as his orgasm fizzled under his skin, bare chest lifting and tightening in a small laugh. 

"No," he said, "go on." 

He was just about the most attractive force of nature that Poe had ever laid eyes on. 

They started slow, as promised, and Finn made an effort to be good. He let Poe stretch him properly and thoroughly without any fuss because while loosening himself up had always seemed like a hassle to Finn and tended to be uncomfortable, Poe was infinitely better at it. 

Poe never wanted him to hurt, but Finn didn't mind the way a lick pain tended to heighten his awareness and throw his sharp senses into a fit.

"I'm ready," Finn said again, breaking his distracted, and frankly sloppy kiss with Poe. The three fingers stretching him stilled at once.

"Are you sure?" Poe repeated. The first time Finn tried to convince him, he flat out didn't believe it. *Two weeks of celibacy on Ahch-To. You couldn't possibly be there yet.* "I don't want to hurt-"

"Poe," Finn snapped. "Fuck me or don't, but decide now, will you?" 

He had no idea how Poe could be so attentive when he was as hard as he was against Finn's thigh, but somehow he managed. Finn moaned a little as he thought about it. If only Poe would get on with it...

"You're a brat," Poe observed. 

Finn shrugged. "Yeah," he said, "Well you drive me crazy."

"The feeling's mutual, baby." 

Poe repositioned Finn, guiding and coaxing until he was on his knees bracing Poe's thighs. The warm tone of his back and the lighter one of his scar was much of Poe's view as he pushed firmly inside.

Finn keened. He moaned indulgently until Poe had bottomed out, and the nagging burn around his rim had begun to ebb into something pleasurable. 

As it turned out, Poe could have stretched him more.

Finn was distantly aware of his groaning near his ear. "Damn it, Finn," he rasped.

Finn wanted to laugh. "It isn't my fault-" He started, but then Poe was grinding into his ass and Finn found it impossible to finish his thought. It was as if he was choking. He bent at the waist, bowing until his chest pressed into the bed as Poe made room for himself inside of him.

"Or maybe it is," he tried, but Poe had nothing smart to say back. He pulled out of Finn slowly...and thrust back inside with a fluid motion of his narrow hips. He left Finn was left feeling disoriented and needy every time their bodies met.

He tried to arch back and get more, faster. But faster wasn't what Poe promised him, and his tight unyielding grip on Finn's hips was nothing but disciplinary. 

"Don't you dare," Poe bit out. He wouldn't last long enough if Finn did. Even as one hand deserted Finn's waist to caress the globes of his ass and witness the strain of his thighs and feel him any which way he could, the other hand tightened still. Finn had nowhere to go but where Poe wanted him. 

Finn relented. He gasped out Poe's name again and again until he had forgotten just how different it was from a moan. 

Poe's pace was a blessing just as well as it was a curse. He'd found Finn's sweet spot too early, that little place inside of him that made stars collide into supernovas all throughout his body. Poe wouldn't stop stroking it. 

"I've got you," He promised as Finn whined. "You're too fucking good, baby," His voice hadn't dropped octaves, but to Finn's ears, all his words were shudder-inducing. 

"You're close," Finn murmured, face buried in the crook of his arm. "I'm close."

Poe hummed. "Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere," Finn sighed, as enjoyed the last of Poe's controlled strokes. Then his rhythm stuttered, and there was heat spilling inside of Finn, filling the spaces that weren't full before. 

Finn felt a scalding kiss to the back of his neck, among other things. "Turn over for me," Poe said.

Finn did just that. It felt good to be off of his knees, and it felt even better to have Poe back between his legs so quickly. 

"Hi," Finn said brightly, brown eyes gazing up at Poe's as if he was happy to see him again. 

Poe grinned. "Hello, beautiful," he said, and without hesitation sunk back into Finn's heat. 

Finn licked his lips, moaning softly in surprise. Poe fucked him lazily through that second orgasm with a hand wrapped around Finn's sensitive dick. He kissed him through the aftermath and whispered to him the bitten off praises that he couldn't keep to himself. 

It wasn't until after Finn's heartbeat steadied and his eyelids had begun to droop that Poe put dared to put some distance between them. It wasn't substantial, but it felt like it. Distance did terrible things to two people, but love did something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are the #1 best way to brighten up my day. I hope this brightened yours.


End file.
